Ruined Wedding
by AutumnElf
Summary: It's Misaki's wedding day; but wait! Not to Takumi Usui? Would Takumi allow anyone to take his place in Misaki's heart? But what if he couldn't do anything to stop Misaki from making the biggest mistake of her life? who will be the hero of the day for the both of them? Two shots maybe... summary sucks,sorry... :)


Takumi was leaning casually on his office wall, overlooking the city. The feeling of emptiness is slowly drowning him; every beating of his heart was so painful. His reason for living is slipping away and he couldn't do anything to take it back.

He was spacing out when the door swung open; Gerald came rushing in furious. He slammed the file of papers he was holding on Takumi's table. Takumi straightened himself and stared at him nonchalantly.

"Is this the best you can do Takumi?! NO it's not, i know! What the hell's wrong with you?!" he said angrily.

"What's the point?" Takumi said under his breath. Gerald glared at him in shock.

"What's the point?" Repeating Takumi's words "MISAKI AYUZAWA… that's your point! You know very well what is at stake in this business proposal you're supposed to nail!. Hell Takumi! You will be free to be with her after this! "

Takumi was facing the glass wall without even taking a glance at him while he keeps on lecturing him.

"She's getting married… today." He simply stated. Gerald froze for a moment as he looks at Takumi's back. It took him a moment before he spoke again.

"To whom?!" He asked.

"Tora Igarashi." He clenched his fist at the mention of his name.

"Tora Igarashi ehh? That white ape… hmmmm! I think his up to something Takumi." Gerald stated. Takumi glared at him.

"What?"he asked.

"Everybody knows this is a very important day for the Walker corp. If we nail that billion dollar deal, then the Igarashi corp. will fall way behind our marketing. And come to think of it, if the board will not like our proposal the Igarashi's are next in line." Gerald explained.

"Are you saying that the wedding has something to do with this proposal?!" Takumi asked. Gerald just shrugs at him.

"You said that… But who knows what his up too… maybe to distract you." Gerald said with a mischievous smirk. Takumi eyed him suspiciously

"But how will he know that i will be affected… or the deal will be affected if he takes Misaki?" Takumi asked curiously. Gerald rolled his eyes and chuckled which made Takumi annoyed.

"You know what? You are a genius Takumi, but you still have so many things to learn about business. First on the list: Dirty tactics! Then your weakness, Love and Ayuzawa Misaki! When it comes to her, you become a total idiot! And how he knew, you were asking? He's got eyes at the back of his horns!"

Takumi clenched his fist in anger; he can never forgive Tora for using Misaki. He felt his blood rushing to his head, his temper reaching a dangerous level… at this rate who knows what he could do to him.

He rushed to the door, all he wanted to do at that moment is to stop the wedding. But in a single snap of Gerald's fingers; two men in black appeared on the door to block Takumi. Takumi stopped at his track.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled at the men.

"You're not going anywhere Takumi." Gerald simply stated. Takumi turned his head to glare at him.

"I need to stop the wedding no matter what! Please, I only got a few hours left to stop them. " Takumi said through gritted teeth.

" And… you only got two hours left to fix this proposal. Remember Takumi; all your efforts will be for nothing. Even if can you stop the wedding now; if you can't nail this deal, grandfather will never let you be with her." Gerald was forever calm on explaining. Takumi stood frozen in realization, what Gerald said was true.

"But…" Was all he could say. Gerald smacked Takumi's back with his hand.

"Gather yourself together lover boy… fix the proposal and i'll stop the wedding." Gerald said nonchalantly. Takumi stared at him in surprise; he just couldn't believe him doing any favor for him.

"What?... look! I know you hate me… and i hate you too Takumi! But for now you'll just have to trust me, and besides you have no other choice!." Gerald walked pass Takumi , the two men gave way for him. Before he finally walks out the door, he gave Takumi a last glanced. Takumi nodded in owe and understanding. His eyes were full of determination.

.

.

Misakis Pov

Misaki was staring at herself on the mirror; her face was covered with make-up and her hair was done perfectly. "I look different" she mumbled as her tears threaten to fall but she stooped when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She took a deep breath and blinked her tears away.

"Come in please." She said with a trembling voice. Minako came in with a smile on her face.

"Misaki… you look so beautiful honey." She said cupping her daughters face.

"Thank's Mom…"Misaki said, trying to sound happy.

" Later you will be Mrs. Igarashi. But i don't know why Misa… i feel a little nervous about this whole thing… Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?..." Minako was so worried about her, Mother's instinct. Misaki puts on a sad smile, she wanted to tell her Mom everything, but she knows the danger she might put them into. She hugged her Mom tight as she rubs her back.

"Everything will be ok Mom… there's no need to worry about me… I am strong, remember?" Misaki reassured her Mom.

"I know you are dear… But please don't do anything that might hurt you for the sake of others… i need you to promise me that…"

"Mom… i… i…" There was another knock on the door that stopped Misaki from telling her Mom everything. Tora came in with his fake smile.

"Mrs. Ayuzawa, i didn't know you are here."Tora said.

"Oh yes Tora but i will be leaving now… i still have to finish some things outside."

"I see… My future wife and i have to talk about some things too." Tora said, grabbing Misaki's hand.

"I understand dear… Misaki? See you later honey." Then Minako left the room.

Misaki pulled her hand away from him.

"What are you doing here?!" she said while glaring at him. Tora smirked at her.

"I just wanted to see my future wife." He said with his voice full of malice, he leaned closer and motioned to kiss Misaki but Misaki slapped his face, causing him to wince a little.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she yelled.

"Pervert eh? Two hours more and i will be your husband! I am sure that someone out there is dying to be in my place… Surely he's so distracted right now." Tora said with while grinning. Misaki clench her fist, she wanted to punch his face so badly!

"You're not even sure he knows, and that he's even affected by this stupid wedding?! He left me a few years ago; he doesn't care about me at all now!" Misaki retorted but Tora just laughed at her statement.

"Oh he will be Ayuzawa… He'll come running! He'll do anything to stop us!" Tora said confidently. Misaki's heart was aching knowing that she is being use to hurt Takumi, but what hurts her the most is the thought that he's not coming to stop the wedding.

"After all this stupid deal… you'll gonna leave me alone and my family right?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"My Misaki… what ever made you think that? Don't you think it's wonderful to be by my side in my success? And then face the man who hurt you long time ago?"

"No thank you! I don't think anyone would want to be by your side Tora igarashi! An arrogant, selfish brat!"

"You better shut you pretty little mouth miss before i do anything to your family… Now! Be the perfect bride for the perfect groom." Tora said while walking away. Misaki was left alone with her heart slowly dying.

" Please help me get through this…" she silently prayed.


End file.
